omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Annoying Dog
Character Synopsis Annoying Dog 'is the mascot of Toby Fox and also represents him in game form. Appearing at many points across Undertale, the true purpose of The Annoying Dog is unknown, however their appearance is usually followed by a comedic foil to someone's plans. Through unknown means, the dog appears to be completely immune to harm and disconnected from existence, as corrupted data will have no affect on it. Character Statistics 'Tier: 2-B Verse: Undertale Name: Annoying Dog, Toby Fox Gender: Male Age: '''Primordial (Existed before Undertale, havng accidently barked it into existence) '''Classification: Representation of Toby Fox, Developer of Undertale, Dog Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation (His simple barking was what caused the entirety of Undertale to come into existence), Reality Warping (Holds control over the timelines he's created), Plot Manipulation (Can alter the narrative of Undertale, as evident by Hard Mode's trailer and WOG), Absorption (Absorbed the Legendary Artifact from simple contact), 4th Wall Awarness (Makes several allusions to the real world, even addressing the player), Soul Manipulation (Created souls and should scale from everyone in the verse, whom of which attack through the soul), Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline Creation and Destruction (Should have the powers of Determination Users, given he created this concept and also has a superior nature), Time Paradox Immunity (Determination users are unaffected by changes done across the timeline, being also able to remember events that happened prior to resets), Conceptual Manipulation (Beings such as Chara, were created by Annoying Dog, whom of which embodies STATS and LVL; Created Determination), Intangbility (Can phase through concrete objects), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Unable to be erased and all attempts as doing do fail to rid The Annoying Dog forever), Information Manipulation (Has control over the game files and can easily delete them) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Created the entire Undertale verse, which has as many as countless universes on the basis that Flowey has reset the timeline {Which creates several timelines} so many times that he is aware of every variable and possibility sans Frisk, who they state is a variable they can't pinpoint. Superior to any character in Undertale, making them above the likes of Chara , Asriel and Omega Flowey, who all are capable of destroying the entirety of Undertale, with Chara and Omega Flowey being able to actually achieve said feat) 'Speed: 'Omnipresent' (Exists across all places in Undertale , whether it be in locations or inside of other beings themselves . Also extends to existing in Deltarune's timeline as well ) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Superior to Asriel Dreemurr and other Undertale God-Tiers) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Created the entire Undertaleverse and is superior to beings such as Chara, who can destroy it entirely) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Still exists, even if the reality he is in crashed, Can't be fought, due to the fabric he stands on has too many holes in it, As the supreme being of the Undertale verse, he should be more durable than Asriel Dreemurr and Chara , beings with multiversal power is just inferior compared to him) 'Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Multiversal (Created the Undertale verse, which was stated to contain multiple timelines) Intelligence: Average '''(Seems to have a human level of intelligence, since he can speak and have conversations) '''Weaknesses: Extremely lazy Other Attributes List of Equipment: Dog Residue Extra Info: While Annoying Dog is sees the Undertale as a mere work of fiction it's unknown whether we should take this factor as seriously or not considering Annoying Dog is a parody of Author Avatars. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: "The Truth" (Earthbound) - "The Truth" Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Games Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Supreme Beings Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Toonforcers Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Author Avatars Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Traveler Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Regenerators Category:Absorbers Category:Information Manipulators